The invention relates to a steering control system for a tracked vehicle.
Tracked vehicles are steered by driving one track faster or slower than the other. In some tracked vehicles this is accomplished by a differential steer system which includes an engine-driven variable displacement pump which drives a fixed displacement motor. Traditionally, such tracked vehicles have been steered by simply varying the swashplate angle directly with a steering command. Such a system has aggressive steering at low vehicle speeds which decreases the operator's ability to control the vehicle when fine steering control is required. In addition, such systems have not provided the flexibility to change the performance or functional characteristics of the system.